1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to stirring devices and more particularly pertains to a mixing device for joint compound and the like which may be adapted for mixing pre-blended and newly blended viscous liquid compounds within a cylindrical flat-bottomed container by use of a drill motor powered stirring tool to obtain homogeneous consistency of the compound.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of stirring devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, stirring devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of mixing and blending compounds for uniform consistency are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The present invention is directed to improving devices for mixing and blending compounds for uniform consistency in a manner which is safe, secure, economical and aesthetically pleasing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,653 to Stiffler describes a stirring device employing a shaft-mounted hub with five axially nested, radially extendable fins shaped to not only provide compact nesting of five fins to enter a bung opening of a drum, but also to provide ample surface area when extended for stirring. Likewise, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,090,816 to Socha, 3,580,550 to Hunnicutt, and 5,073,033 to Klepeis also disclose motor driven horizontal radial impeller type mixing devices. None of the mixing apparatus described above has vertical and horizontal members specifically for agitating the substance being mixed adjacent the sides and bottom of the container.
The prior art also discloses a mixing apparatus as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,312 to Carlson which consists of a plurality of inwardly extending perimeter baffles and upwardly extending inner baffles to obstruct the free flow of liquid during the rotation of the container. While the mixing device described here fulfills its particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patent does not disclose a mixing device for joint compound and the like for mixing pre-blended and newly blended viscous liquid compounds within a cylindrical flat-bottomed container by use of a drill motor powered stirring tool.
In this respect, the mixing device for joint compound and the like according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of mixing pre-blended and newly blended viscous liquid compounds within a cylindrical flat-bottomed container by use of a drill motor powered stirring tool to obtain homogeneous consistency of the compound.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new mixing device for joint compound and the like which can be used for mixing pre-blended and newly blended viscous liquid compounds within a cylindrical flat-bottomed container by use of a drill motor powered stirring tool to obtain homogeneous consistency of the compound. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
As illustrated by the background art, efforts are continuously being made in an attempt to develop devices for mixing and blending compounds for uniform consistency. No prior effort, however, provides the benefits attendant with the present invention. Additionally, the prior patents and commercial techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements arranged and configured as disclosed and claimed herein.
The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objects, and advantages through a new, useful and unobvious combination of method steps and component elements, with the use of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, and by employing only readily available materials.